1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a T-handle ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a wrench having a swivel handgrip. By use of at least one handgrip, this configuration will considerably minimize the occupied space in packing, transport, storage and carrying. Particularly, the operators can more easily apply his force on the driver under special operation environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/305,321, filed by the inventor of the invention, that teaches a fixed type T-handle ratchet wrench, large space in packing, transport, storage and carrying must be consumed and occupied. Therefore, more cost is necessary. Meanwhile, it's not easy to be carried. Moreover, the shape is fixed and is not changeable. In addition, it's unusable in special operation environments (e.g. in a narrow position and in a narrow gap), thereby making it both uneconomical and impractical.